Fork lifters, shovel loaders or the like industrial trucks have a load support for taking up, transporting and setting down of a load. Mostly, the transporting object is disposed on pallets, which on their part can be transported with the load fork of an industrial truck, e.g.
Transporting objects having a high centre of gravity or a low weight at a small area of standing up may fall down from the pallet or the load support, respectively, particularly when the industrial truck drives over uneven ground or through curves. For this reason, it is known since a long time to use so-called load holders, which exert a push from the upside onto the transporting object, in order to prevent any falling down from the pallet or of the pallet from the load support. From DE 9418354 U1 or EP 467210 B1 a holding device has become known, in which a horizontal plate is height-adjustably arranged and can be pushed onto the transporting object by vertical lowering. When there are several transporting objects of different height on the pallet, or when there are several pallets with transporting objects of different heights on the load support, any sufficient fixing of the transporting object is not possible.
This is the reason why it has become known from DE 412989 C or WO 214206 A2 to mount several load holders side by side on one support device. Through this, it is possible to clamp fast several transporting objects of different height, which are situated side by side on the load support. However, it is not possible to sufficiently clamp fast transporting objects of different height which are situated in the fork direction with respect to each other.
From GB 2250267 A, DE 2929621 C2 it is known to make several plates individually height-adjustable, which are arranged side by side or back to back. It is a disadvantage of this solution that the height differences between the individual transporting objects have to be in narrow limits.
This invention is based on the objective to provide a device for holding a load on a load support of an industrial truck in which the transporting objects can differ significantly in their heights.